Vast demands exist for compounds to control microorganisms in fields other than agriculture. These include the treatment of fabrics to prevent mildew and rot; to inhibit and kill bacterial growth; the treatment of surfaces and substrates to obtain antiseptic conditions for medical, industrial, food processing and household purposes; the treatment of wood for decking or building; the formulation of ink and paints to prevent mold growth and bacterial decomposition; the prevention and treatment of human and animal diseases; and on through an almost infinite spectrum of applications touching our daily lives.
Fungi includes organisms such as slime molds, mushrooms, smuts, rusts, mildews, molds, stinkhorns, puffballs, truffles and yeasts. Fungi are classified in their own kingdom because they absorb food in solution directly through their cell walls and reproduce through spores. Molds are a large group of fungi that are a common trigger for allergies. Molds can exist as tiny particles called “mold spores” present in indoor and outdoor air. There are more than 100,000 species in the world. Molds may grow anywhere they can find moisture sources. Common molds include Cladosporium, Penicillium, Aspergillus, Alternaria, Fusarium, Stachybotyrs and Mucor. 
Mold has been around forever but only recently has it began to support a billion dollar industry of remediation contractors, consultants, laboratories, physicians and attorneys—as evidenced by an explosion of multi-million dollar lawsuits for property damage and personal injury. In Ballard v. Farmers Insurance case, a jury awarded a Texas homeowner $32.1 million, consisting of $6.2 million for remediation or replacement cost of the property damaged as well as living expenses; $12 million in punitive damages; $5 million for emotional distress damages; and $8.9 million in attorneys' fees and costs, for mold damage to the residence. Thus, there is a need to reduce mold in buildings and homes.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents. Although many compounds are known which are useful in the treatment of Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacterial infections as well as other microbial infections, the widespread use of such compounds continues to give rise to resistant strains of microorganisms, i.e., strains of microorganisms against which a particular antibiotic or group of antibiotics, and chemical compositions which was previously effective, is no longer useful. Also, known antibiotics and chemical compositions may be effective against only certain strains of microorganisms or have limited activity against either Gram-positive or Gram-negative, aerobic or anaerobic organisms.
Stilbazium iodide is a known anthelmintic which is reported to be effective against roundworms, threadworms, and whipworms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,975 and 3,085,935 recite methods of eradicating infestations of parasitic nematodes inhabiting the intestinal tract.